User talk:Nurio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Water Shard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 04:17, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:My talk page Probably you meant the template? Only .png images can be used, if you have a .jpg image, then please convert it into .png. If that's not the problem, then I'm happy to hear exactly what the problem is? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:17, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, but I have no any idea myself. Mostly, if you also edit the page the image will show up. This is actually pretty frustrating, but I do not know what the problem is. Glad that things turned out OK. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:17, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::That is literally a lot. But, I have no idea. Contributors adding information that they get and place it just like that. I'm trying to correct many things right now, because it is extremely important for Fantasy Life players to know were to find items and such. It also differs in the game were the item should be found too, which can be found randomly in a treasure chest. The dosh issue however, stays, only the amount how much it cost is placed mostly not how much you can sell the item. It differs if you want to sell the item on how the item is created actually. About images, mostly I like PNG images more than JPG images because PNG images are a lot more cleaner than JPG images, but JPG is standard mostly. Some of the item images indeed are cleaned on the side, while others not. But to assure you, it is much more better to make the sides transparent. If you have any questions, then ask me, I'm happy to help you out. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:31, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Good that you made it clear. About the dosh, I do agree with you, I also prefer to use Dosh instead of leaving the cost only. I didn't noticed it. The item type, I prefer Consumables. About the headers my friend, that, like I stated in my previous message, is done by different contributors who do not think about the layout but just dropping the information. That's something I can't do about. For now, I prefer headers, while I am going to create a fitting template for it. About the Animal Hide page, I will create a fitting template for it as well. For now, write the information. For items that can't be bought/harvested/crafted, just add the information for now. I will find a possible solution about the situation. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:28, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :It is good. I have no words left anymore after what I've seen. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 23:39, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::The layout of both is good. There is no other way "yet" to mark a page that needs more investigation. You can only contact me on wikia, sorry. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:29, December 14, 2014 (UTC)